


Nando's Birthday

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Family Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Paddock Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15519732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Stoffel tried not to show his feelings, but he just couldn't hide his worries from his Paddock Dads.Or, it's Nando's birthday, Stoffel is feeling a little insecure about his place in the team, and what is a good McFamily fic without a hint of Jenson being cheeky.





	Nando's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't pkanning on writing any McFamily fics, but since it was Nando's Birthday, I kinds had to ;)
> 
> Also, I love the way Fernando has been protecting Stoffel in interviews etc lately, it's adorbs :3 <3

Fernando was quite surprised that except for in the garage, he didn’t see Stoffel the whole day. Deep down, he was a little offended that the Belgian only briefly patted his shoulder to congratulate him with his birthday, but he could also sense something was off with him, and so Fernando’s worry for the younger man was stronger than his anger.

He even tried to go to Stoffel’s driver room after the race, one Stoffel had to end early due to some engine problems, but he couldn’t find him anywhere. He knew Stoff was disappointed. After all the bad luck they had had so far, the Belgian could have really used a good race. 

Fernando was almost ready to file a missing person’s report as he walked back to his hotel room. Stoffel wasn’t answering his phone and no one Fernando had spoken to had seen him around.

He was more than a little surprised to find Stoffel in front of his hotel room, knocking on his door and sighing dejectedly when Nando didn’t answer.

“Stoffel!” Fernando called out, jogging over to him. Stoffel barely had time to look up before Fernando pulled him into a tight hug.

“Was worried about you!” Fernando said. Stoffel let out a shaky sigh as Nando pulled away again.

“I… Sorry, I’ve been an ass today…” he murmured. Fernando frowned in concern at how tired he looked, dark bags under his eyes and hos skin pale. “I got you a Birthday present.” he added quietly, holding up a small plastic container with what looked like a little cupcake. 

Fernando smiled gently and opened the door, gesturing Stoffel to follow him. He accepted the cupcake from Stoffel and set it aside for a moment. He folded his arms over his chest.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” he demanded, leaning back against the wall. Stoffel blinked in surprise from where he was awkwardly perched on the edge of the bed.

“I’m fine…” he answered. “So, feel old yet?” he tried in an effort to change the subject. Fernando narrowed his eyes.

“Tell me, Stoffel.” he said again. Stoffel lowered his eyes.

“I don’t think the team will let me stay if I continue like this.” he whispered. “I could have really used a good drive today, and I just… I couldn’t even show them anything…” his bottom lip was trembling ever so slightly. 

Fernando sighed and sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around him to pull him close.

“Don’t be silly Stoffel, there will be many more opportunities to show what you can do.” he said softly. “You are a good driver, and you’re keeping up with me better than other teammates I‘ve had. What happened today was not your fault.” he soothed. Stoffel pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes for a moment and sighed shakily.

“Yeah, of course… I’m being stupid, sorry.” he murmured, cuddling closer to his teammate. Fernando was just about to answer when the door flew open and Jenson barged in.

“Honey, I’m home!” he sing-songed. “Are you ready for the best birthday sex you ever had?!” it was only then he noticed Fernando was not alone. Stoffel smiled a little awkwardly, giving him a little wave. Fernando was glaring, pressing his hands over Stoff’s ears. Jenson stood still for a moment, unsure what to do.

“Stoffel! What a nice surprise!” he said, snapping out of his trance. He walked over and pulled the Belgian in for a bear hug, squeezing him so tightly Stoffel let out a squeak. Jenson pulled back with a grin and smoothed Stoff’s hair back. “Has been some time since I’ve seen you, you grow up so fast.” he teased, pinching Stoffel’s cheek.

He then turned to Fernando, the Spaniard looking a little unimpressed. Jenson smiled softly and leaned in to press a rather chaste kiss on his lips (their paddock son was in the room as well after all). 

“Happy birthday my love.” he whispered, resting their foreheads together. Fernando grinned and kissed him again. 

“Missed you.” he purred. Jenson smiled.

“I missed you too darling.” he answered. Pulling away, he sat down on Stoffel’s other side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he ruffled the younger man’s hair.

“So how is my waffle doing? Nando still looking after you?” he asked. Stoffel just chuckled a little as Nando huffed.

“Course I am!” the Spaniard said. Stoffel nodded.

“Yeah, he is.” he added, earning a pat to his cheek. 

“But Stoffel is concerned the team will let him go because he’s not scoring points.” Nando said more quietly. Jenson scoffed.

“That’s rubbish. You’re doing really well for having such a shit car sweetheart, they’ll be stupid to let you go.” he said. Stoffel shrugged and looked away.

“Nando is getting points…” he mumbled. Fernando snorted.

“Barely.” he said, before sighing. “You’re doing all you can. Don’t try to think about it too much. Is summer break now, try and relax.” he advised. Jenson nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, ‘cos if you don’t, we’ll find you and tie you to a sunbed until you do.” he added. Stoffel smiled, finally relaxing a little

“Thanks…” he said softly. Jenson hugged him tightly again as Nando pressed a kiss to his temple.

“No problem, chiquito.” Nando said. Stoffel nodded and untangled himself from the two men.

“I better get going, you look like you’ve got some celebrating to do.” he said, pulling a face as Jenson wiggled his eyebrows. “Happy Birthday Nando.” he said again. Nando smiled and stood up to follow him to the door, Jenson trailing after them as well. 

Stoffel grimaced as both older men kissed his cheeks again and fused over him a little more.

“If anything is wrong, you call, okay?” Fernando said sternly. Stoffel nodded. 

“Yes, I will!” he answered, a hint of exasperation in his voice as Fernando tried to wipe a non-existing smear or dirt of his cheek with his thumb. Jenson wrapped an arm around Nando’s waist to distract him.

“We’ll see you around, yeah?” he asked Stoffel. Stoffel nodded, and with a last wave, disappeared down the hall. Jenson pushed the door shut with his foot, pulling Nando close.

“Now, for the celebration…”


End file.
